Falling In Love
by TaoKaede
Summary: Ok - starting my first ever fanfic EVER!  yeah give me a break on the cliche name, i'm sweating here XD  Hope it's ok. Rated M for later chapters. LxLight yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day Light surmised as he stood at the edge of the balcony. A light breeze ruffled his Auburn hair and sent a chill shiver down his spine. He hugged into himself and leaned against the railings, looking at the ground far below. People were milling around on their way home from work, all wrapped up as the sun gave up its last bit of heat before settling beneath the horizon.

It hadn't been a bad day, just long and empty. No new leads were coming through on the new case and L had been acting silently moody because of it.

It had been 3 months since the Kira case had officially closed. Higuchi had been executed and the death note locked away in a vault of which only L knew the location. L had had to admit that, although he couldn't be sure that Light never was Kira, he was 99% certain that Light would never be Kira again. And so, at the completion of the Kira case, L had asked Light to come work with him in his new Japanese based Headquarters. Light was just the sort of quick mind he could use and his unique view of social interaction made him an invaluable asset to L.

This along with feeling the need to keep an eye on Light, just in case, were the reasons that L used to justify keeping Light nearby. If he had for a minute been honest with himself he would have found that the real reason was he had grown used to Lights company and was loath to let him go, becoming the lonely recluse that he always had been.

Yawning and stretching Light turned from the scene below with the intention of going to bed. He was startled to find L watching him from the doorway, the man was so damn quiet!

"Oh hey Ryuzaki, how long have you been there?"

L stooped moodily through the door.

"Five minutes and forty-eight seconds," he drawled in his usual monotone. "You are being your usual unobservant self I see? If you were actually concentrating instead of spending your time daydreaming we might actually get a lead on this case."

L knew Light was anything but unobservant but he had to take his foul mood out on somebody and Light was unfortunately the only one around most of the time.

_I'm not even going to try talking to him while he's in this sort of mood._

"Oh, well I'm going to bed. Goodnight L." Light pushed past L through the door into the bedroom and L followed.

After undressing and slipping into his night-shorts Light got into bed beside an already seated L. There was really no reason to share a room since they weren't chained together any more but with some kind of wordless agreement between the two of them they had continued to share a bed. They had both gotten used to company at night and were uncomfortable with separate rooms.

The last thoughts Light had before slipping into unconsciousness were about how strange his life had become.

_I sleep in the same bed as a man who once thought of me as a serial killer, capturing criminals with him during the daytime. I hope he is in a better mood tomorrow…_


	2. Chapter 2

It was still dark when Light woke up. The constant tap-tap-tapping of L's laptop was going to drive him crazy. Light began to shift his position when he noticed something cool and hard against his wrist preventing him from moving over and away from L, as he had been intending to do.

The tapping stopped.

Light looked up to see L gazing at him through wide eyes. As he looked at L, Light began to register a slight hint of guilt in the older man's obsidian eyes; the more time he spent with L, the easier he found it to register the faint flickers of emotion that showed in the man's eyes, invisible to anyone else.

L looked down at Lights wrist and quickly to his own. Following his gaze, Light noticed that the handcuffs which had bound them during the Kira investigation were once again in place on both his and L's wrists.

"Uhh… Ryuzaki? What is this?" he asked, shaking the metal chain so that it clinked loudly in the quiet room.

"I would have thought that of all people, Light, you would know a pair of handcuffs when you saw them." L said monotonously.

Light noticed a defensive tightness draw itself around L's eyes and felt the anger that had begun to bubble beneath his calm exterior subside.

"Why?" he asked simply.

L, regaining his blank composure, returned to the sure footing of facts and figures for his answer.

"My concentration increases by 36% when the handcuffs are on. I am unaware of why this is but I shall continue to put them on in order to crack any new cases. I was putting them on while you were unconscious purely for your benefit."

Yes, fact and figures, they were the best comfort L had. When he found himself becoming too emotional he could always rely on them to bring him a sense of calm focus, quashing any unbidden feelings threatening to affect his brilliant deductive skills.

Unbidden feelings were beginning to be a problem for L. For starters this silly thing with the handcuffs; he just felt so uncomfortable until he was bound to Light. He always looked forward to the time when Light would slip off into unconsciousness and he would hasten to attach the chain, relief seeping into him as he did so. Sometimes he even found himself watching Light sleep, _so calm and pale in the moonlight. Beautiful._

L snapped out of his reverie in time to notice Light looking at him with a bemused expression.

"Ryuzaki, I think for once in you life you need some sleep."

_It's not sleep I need Light… _L's eyes widened infinitesimally as he found himself thinking that strange but pleasant thought.

"You know Light, I think you may be right."

A slight blush radiated through L's ghostly cheeks that didn't go unnoticed by Light. Running his fingers through his hair in a slightly nervous gesture Light looked back down to the cuffs.

"You can un-cuff me too seeing as you won't be needing that extra concentration."

"I suppose your right Light." L replied while quickly undoing the cuffs. He sighed internally before shutting the laptop and placing it on the bed stand.

Light, to his great surprise, immediately regretted telling L to un-cuff him. As soon as the handcuffs were off he felt afloat and a sense of loss spread through him. _Wow, how long have I been feeling like this? _As soon as he thought the question he knew the answer. He had always felt like this without L's cuff around his wrist. The initial release from the handcuffs following the Kira investigation had been tainted with the relief that he was no longer a suspect but without that looming above his head he could feel the departure of L almost physically.

He shook his head in reproach at himself. _Your just tired Light, this is silly. You'll feel normal again in the morning._

L had decided that Light was clearly having a moment, the reason of which he could not fathom. He laid down on his back waiting for sleep to claim him. Five minutes later he heard Lights all too familiar heavy breathing as he slept.

_This is useless, I can't sleep. I don't sleep! _With that thought he pulled himself up out of bed and headed for the kitchen. _I need sugar._


	3. Chapter 3

Light made his way downstairs slowly, checking every open door he passed. L had not been in bed when Light had awoken and it had left him feeling abandoned. _This is getting silly. What, I can't even wake up without him now?_

With that realisation he stormed down the stairs in an ugly mood. He scanned their work room briefly to find that L was nowhere to be seen. At that moment he heard the sound of cutlery crashing to a plate. _Of course, the kitchen, he's eating cake again!_

Light entered the kitchen to find a horrendous scene of carnage. All sour thoughts left his head immediately. L was in the middle of the floor surrounded by plates upon plates of crumbs and left over cream. His hair was even more dishevelled than usual and there were pieces of strawberry in it. He didn't know whether to laugh or be disgusted; L must have consumed more cake than any normal person ate in a month. _No a year! _he thought.

As Light stood in the doorway, not knowing what to do, L groaned and rolled onto his back. His stomach seemed to have swelled slightly with all the cake intake and Light was guessing he was in pain. Light moved across the room to help L to his feet.

"Nnngh, Light, I don't feel so good." His skin was shiny with sweat and he had a slight greenish tinge to his otherwise colourless skin.

"I'm not surprised L. Not even you can manage this amount of cake without suffering some kind of adverse reaction! What on earth were you thinking?"

L swayed as he stood and Light pulled his arm around his shoulder to steady him. Light thought he heard L mumble something about 'drowning his sorrows' but he couldn't be sure.

Light helped L to the sofa in their workroom, he laid him down and pulled a blanket over him. He then went to his work station to begin work on the case. A few hours later while he was searching through previous data, looking for something they might have missed, L started groaning on the sofa behind him.

"Nnnnngh, haahhh."

Light shifted in his seat. The sounds were bothering him and not in the way he would have expected; this bothered him even more.

"Uuunhh, aaaahh, mmmm."

_Seriously, the guy sounds like he's in pleasure, not pain! _an angry Light thought. His thoughts began to drift and he was shocked and disgusted with himself to feel his member hardening at the thought of L in pleasure. _No, no, NO! This is not happening!_

"Mmnnn, Lighhht."

…_.uhhh. Shit. This is so wrong, I need to shut him up!_

"Light Nnghhh… so… ahhhh."

Light almost ran over to L and shook him violently into consciousness. L looked around fuzzy eyed, he'd just been having the most amazing dream. His eyes fell on Light hovering above him and, partly because he was still a little delirious from all the cake intake and partly because he wanted to, L pulled Light down by his collar and pressed his lips to Light's.

Light was startled and froze. L, thinking that this was a submission, pulled Light down on top of himself. As L pressed his lips to Lights again Light came to his senses.

"Uurgh! Ryuzaki! What do you think you are doing?"

With that he pushed himself off of L and backed away to the other side of the room.

L looked at Light with a tight, hurt look in his eyes for an instant before regaining his composure.

"I apologise Light. It must be all the sugar." L worked to sound nonchalant but Light heard the faint note of hurt in L's monotone.

"It's ok Ryuzaki, just don't do it again alright?" Light said brightly, trying to remove the atmosphere of upset and disappointment. It was difficult to sound indifferent to L's disappointment but really Light was very confused. _Does L find me attractive? What the hell does this mean? What am I supposed to think? What am I supposed to feel?_

"_Sure Light."_

_L said the words, but he didn't mean them. Light may have just rejected him but L had felt Lights slight arousal pressed against his hip and this gave him hope that Light wasn't a lost cause. The sugar was giving L's mind focus and it only took him an instant to decide he wanted Light and just a couple seconds more to begin plotting Light's 'seduction'._

_With that decided, L took his place at his work station next to Lights; he would work on the case during the day but tonight his focus would be Light. He smiled at Light and looked pointedly at his desk. Light happy for the change in L's mood went and sat at his desk, taking up where he had left off._


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry about the delay on this chapter, life has been preventing me from reaching my computer to write. I'm hoping I'm back on track with everything but I can't promise so please bear with me. **

* * *

There was one little problem with L's plan; he didn't know how to 'seduce' someone. When he thought Light was too focused on his work to notice, L visited web pages with advice on flirting and seducing. He found plenty of pages of advice for straight encounters but it was somewhat lacking guy-on-guy advice; not only this but most websites seemed to be focusing on one night stands and bar pickups which were not what L was interested in, he wanted Light for much longer.

_Looks like I'm just going to have to play this by ear_ he thought sighing.

Light heard L sigh and peered up from his work "Is everything ok Ryuzaki?"

"It's fine. This case is going nowhere with no new information coming in; I was thinking we could take the night off." L raised his non-existent eyebrows.

Light's jaw literally hit the floor. " A night off? Are you feeling okay Ryuzaki?"

"I am quite fine. It is you I am concerned about." His eyes returned to their normal blank stare at Lights insulting insinuation.

Light's stomach did a little flutter when L said he was concerned. _He does care about me. _Light quashed the thought and the feelings before the could develop further _No, no, no! _Unfortunately for him a light blush spread to his cheeks, he was unable to stop it.

Ryuzaki's blank face warmed and he smiled as he saw Light blush. _Ah, he looks so gorgeous when he blushes. _Light blushed further and, feeling angry with himself, stormed off to the bathroom where he could get his blush under control.

Once the bathroom door was closed Light allowed himself to think freely for a brief moment.

_Why am I finding Ryuzaki so attractive at the moment? I know it's been a long while since I have been with anyone but I never thought that would lead me to wanting to jump on the closest thing possible. I need to loosen up… I never to be _relieved….

With that thought, Light put down the lid on the toilet seat, sat down and started to undo his pants.

_I can't believe I am doing this, but it needs to be done._

Light pulled his member out and started to think of all the women he had had in the past whilst stroking himself. To his surprise his member stayed flaccid.

_Damn it, what the hell? It was so easy to get hard the other day with Ryuzaki and his groaning, why isn't it hard now?_

At the thought of 'Ryuzaki and his groaning' Light felt a rush of warmth to the pit of his stomach.

_Not again! Shit. What do I do now? I can't keep feeling tense like this, it's going to start affecting my work… besides no one can see me here, it's my own little secret. It's only this once, its not my fault if I can't get hard thinking of anything other than Ryuzaki, the man is just everywhere in my life right now. That's all. If this is what it takes then I'll goddamn think of Ryuzaki. Besides, I know I'm not gay, I'm not actually doing anything with another man… it's not like I'm actually touching Ryuzaki, kissing him, making him groan… making him… oh god…_

Light's thoughts trailed off to having Ryuzaki underneath him writhing and groaning; his butterfly kisses fluttering all over the mans body. He reached for his now fully erect member, rubbing his thumb in the pre-cum and squeezing his hand lightly down it's length.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to him, L was studying the bathroom camera with intense interest. Light had pulled out his cock and was now running his hand up and down it in a slow but fluid motion.

_He's forgotten about the cameras…_

L was in an internal dilemma about whether he should remind Light of the cameras position to save him the embarrassment of coming in front of it or whether to watch the whole act. His thoughts were becoming less structured and he was unable to make a decision as he watched Light masturbate.

Then, just as L nearly swayed himself to do the decent thing, Light let out a delicious moan and uttered L's name. L felt his member twitch, already hard from watching Lights ministrations, and groaned himself. His hand went of it's own accord into his pants and he grabbed his length with eagerness. As he watched Lights hand moving with more intense purpose he started to pump himself, matching the speed.

_Oh Light, how I want to see you cum over thoughts about me._

In the bathroom Light, still unaware of the camera, was imagining himself being pushed over onto his back by L. His thoughts were practically uncontrollable as L lubed himself up and positioned himself at Lights entrance. There was non of the awkward, unpleasant pain as L pushed into his depths and Light moaned as he imagined L pounding into him.

"Hhhnnn.. Ryuzaki… H-harder!"

L did Lights bidding and pumped himself harder, allowing himself to indulge in Lights fantasy.

"Oh Light-nhnn…"

"R-R-Ryu…zaki!"

With one last clench of his hand Light came up his chest. He slumped against the back of the toilet, glistening with exertion and let out a deep sigh of relief.

At the sight of Light cumming L came as well but into a tissue he had grabbed from the desk. He quickly cleared it away and took several deep breaths to calm himself and his breathing down again and put on his indifferent mask, ready for when Light came back from the bathroom.

**

* * *

**

**I sincerely hope you all like this, I'm not feeling too confident at writing the steamy stuff as its my very first time. Please review and let me know if it was any good and where I can improve :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel like i keep making excuses up but this time I was delayed by internet problems! They have now been resolved and I am situated with fibre optic now :D anyway... hope you enjoy ^^**

* * *

As Light cleaned himself up he began to think; it was easier now he had relieved himself and his thoughts were becoming more structured and clearer. He began to tidy himself up in the mirror, hoping that L wouldn't notice anything different when he started to remember how L was surveillance mental.

_He has a camera in this bathroom… CRAP!_

Light tried to steady his breath as he started to hyperventilate and slumped back down onto the closed toilet seat.

_Its ok Light; he'll never have been watching the camera. He's not a pervert…. Is he? For all he knew I just needed the toilet… nothing suspicious right? No… he wouldn't watch the camera! Everything is fine, just stay calm Light and walk back into that room like nothing is wrong._

He stood and steadied himself before briskly walking out of the bathroom and back to the workroom. As he entered L looked up from his desk. _The same blank look, see, it's fine. _But as Light looked closer he could see a warmth hidden in the depths of the insomniac's eyes. _Something's changed…_

Inside L was glowing. He felt as if he were on fire, not in a painful way but in a wonderfully intense, fluttering kind of way. Light had said his name…. _My name…._ L struggled to keep his blank stare in place as he looked into Lights eyes; he was beginning to lose himself in their deep brown depths.

Light cleared his throat, uncomfortable under L's stare. _He saw…_

Feeling ashamed of himself Light felt he needed to explain himself.

"Ryuzaki, I… I just…. In the… did you?.. I..I….."

L rose out of his chair and walked swiftly over to Light, taking him into his arms.

"Shh… don't be embarrassed, please."

Lights eyes widened further than he would have thought possible as L held him. He didn't know what to do; logic was dictating he should push L away but his feelings were more forgiving. It was such a comfort to be in L's arms. To have L reassure him. To be held.

"But Ryuzaki I…"

L interrupted him with a finger on his lips.

"Really Light, it is nothing to worry about. I… I am f-flattered…"

He found himself stuttering over the words, a problem he had never had before. He became very aware of his finger still lingering on Lights surprisingly soft lips; Lights eyes on him, wearing a rather gentle but confused expression.

L leaned in hesitantly, shifting his hand to lights smooth jaw.

"Ryuzaki…. I.. I really don't think…"

"Shhhh… Light…." L leaned in further.

"Ryuzaki…."

Light's thoughts were in utter turmoil, before he knew what he was doing his lips met L's as he leaned in towards him.

The kiss was soft and gentle, neither party being the dominant. To Light L's lips tasted faintly of strawberries and sugar. To L Light's lips were a kind of candy he had never tasted before; not sweet but delicious all the same.

It lasted only a moment before they both pulled back to gauge each others reaction. L looked blissful but Light's expression was still confused. This hurt L a little bit and he leaned in for another kiss to try and pursued Light to give up on the confusion and admit his feelings.

Once Light realised what L was about to do he pulled back out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry Ryuzaki… I… I just can't." With that Light turned on his heel and left the room in a hurry. He rushed back to the balcony where only yesterday he had been stood, everything normal, _well, as normal as it can be around here, _Ryuzaki in his foul mood.

_I need some time to think…_


End file.
